


Shovel Talk [Traducción]

by Evangeline_Evans



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eddie Thawne Lives, Humor, M/M, Season 2, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_Evans/pseuds/Evangeline_Evans
Summary: Barry le advirtió de que la gente podría tratar de darle la charla, ahora que Barry había decidido traer a la luz su relación de un año con Len. Len nunca dijo que iba a ser amable y dejarlos.





	Shovel Talk [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shovel Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360902) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> Tras casi un año (287 días), por fin he puesto a buen uso ese permiso de nirejseki de traducir todos las historias que quisiera. De esta tenía el resumen traducido y hoy me han entrado ganas de terminarla antes de ir a la manifestación del orgullo LGTBI+ en Madrid mañana\\(ºoº)/  
> La autora tiene unas historias muy buenas, siempre con un toque de humor o directamente crack, y yo voy a intentar traducir todas las que pueda, pero mientras tanto pasaos por su perfil y echad un vistazo. Si veis algo de este fandom que os guste (no The Firebird, no confío en mi misma con algo tan largo) podéis recomendármelo y yo lo traduzco (si fuera por mi, empezaría 10 al mismo tiempo y tardaría otro año en traer 1700 palabras ._.).  
> \---  
> Si alguien sabe la expresión en español para "Shovel talk" que me lo diga, por favor. Os juro que no tengo ni idea de si existe siquiera :'(

Len está esperando cuando Joe West aparece en el apartamento que él y Barry ahora comparten, el revólver de servicio ostentosamente colgado en su cadera porque "se olvidó" de pasar por casa para dejarlo primero. West se acerca, los ojos estrechos y sospechosos como siempre han estado desde que Barry decidió poner en evidencia su relación de un año con Len.

Len le había dicho a Barry que anunciar la relación y su nueva convivencia al mismo tiempo no era la mejor manera de hacer esto, pero Barry tenía una relación esporádica con la verdad en los mejores momentos —algo que Len entendía completamente— y hey, ellos son sus amigos. Él puede decidir cómo contárselo; Len es suficientemente mayor como para que la idea de ser el sucio secretito de alguien lo divierta en vez de irritarlo.

—¿Puedo hacerte un café? —le pregunta a West, interrumpiendo su discurso de intimidación antes de que comience. A continuación, ignora completamente la mayoría de él —el habitual "si le lastimas/ si lo estás usando / una vez que averigüe lo que estás haciendo" tipo de cosas— en favor de hacerse una taza.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Demanda West.

—Sí —dice Len—. La brutalidad policial contra un ciudadano desarmado es A-OK si ese ciudadano está saliendo con tu hijo. Estoy seguro de que el fiscal del distrito está de acuerdo contigo.

West parpadea.

—Ahora que estoy pensando en ello, ya tienes un puñado de... ¿Cómo lo llaman ahora?... "oficial involucrado en tiroteos" en tu expediente, ¿no? —dice Len pensativo.

—¡Estaba protegiendo a Barry!

—Y estás amenazando con hacer lo mismo ahora —señala Len agradablemente—. Es un precedente suficiente para mover tu amenaza de palabras vacías a una provocación, y todos los tribunales de la ciudad estarían de acuerdo conmigo. Ahora sal de una puta vez de mi apartamento o llevaré esta pequeña conversación a Asuntos Internos del Departamento de Policía de Central City y tendré tu placa antes de la cena.  
West sale rápidamente.

Len sorbe su café. La temperatura justa.

Barry le advirtió de que la gente podría tratar de darle la charla. Len nunca dijo que iba a ser amable y dejarlos.

Iris West es la siguiente, para sorpresa de nadie.

—Sólo quiero que sepas... —comienza.

—Tu padre ya ha estado aquí —dice Len—. Dime, ¿le dio el mismo discurso a tu chico?

Frunce el ceño.

—No, si ya lo ha hecho, entonces probablemente fue incluso peor con Eddie, en realidad.

—Oh, ¿por qué eres una chica? —dice Len inocentemente.

—Yo - qué - no! Porque Eddie era su compañero.

—Y yo soy un ladrón y un asesino —señala Len—. Mi discurso tomó menos tiempo del que le tomó a mi café ser bebible.

La mejilla de Iris se ruborizaron de indignación.

—¿Por qué ese pequeño... estuvo en el caso de Eddie por semanas... —Se gira sobre su tacón y va hacía la puerta. Justo antes, lo llama por encima del hombro. —Sabes que te lastimaré si lo lastimas, ¿verdad?

—Eso supuse —le responde, y sonríe.

Wally West es aún más rápido. Él saca un "Si tú..." antes de que Len diga:

—¿De verdad crees que hay algo que puedas decir que tu padre y tu hermana no hayan dicho antes?

—Huh —dice Wally—. Punto. Uh. ¿Ídem?

—Buen chico —dice Len—. Ahora vete de aquí antes de que llame al corredor de apuestas que corre las carreras de autos y le diga que eres hijo de policía.  
Wally sale a toda velocidad.

Cisco Ramon tampoco es inesperado. Él aparece con un regalo de la inauguración de la casa, por lo menos. —Sólo quería decir, sobre Barry... —comienza.

—¿Cómo está Lisa? —corta Len suavemente.

—Um. ¿Lisa? Len esboza su mejor sonrisa de tiburón.

—¿De verdad quieres tener esta charla conmigo, Cisco? ¿Sabiendo las cosas que sé? ¿Sintiendo lo que siento por mi hermanita?

—¿Por qué no lo dejamos en empate? —gime Cisco.

—Vamos a hacer eso.

Caitlin, se va a visitarla él mismo.

—Siento lo del secuestro —dice con seriedad.

—¿Es eso un pastel?—pregunta con horrorizada diversión.

—Pensé que era apropiado.

—¿Realmente convenciste a alguien para que escribiera 'lo siento por casi explotarte' en un pastel con glaseado?

—Es Red Velvet y crema de mantequilla de frambuesa en el interior, para imitar una explosión —dice Len alegremente, omitiendo el hecho de que Mick hizo el pastel y no tuvo la menor vacilación en escribir las palabras en la parte superior.

—Eres una persona terrible —dice. Unos minutos más tarde, agrega—: Aunque esto es un gran pastel.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Paz por el bien de Barry?

La gente tiende a ser más agradable a mitad de una rebanada de pastel de Mick.

—Claro —dice—. Sólo, ya sabes...

—Me considero advertido —le asegura.

—Bien —dice firmemente, después se lame los dedos cuando piensa que no está mirando.  
Las llamadas de las ex de Barry son bastante graciosas, porque en su mayor parte implican a dichas ex dando vueltas alrededor del campo de minas de "¿sabes que Barry es Flash? Oh los sabes, bien, quería asegurarme de que supieran en lo que te estabas metiendo". Barry es realmente horrible en lo de la identidad secreta.

Felicity Smoak se presenta en persona, algo que Len respeta.

 —¿Sabes quién soy? —pregunta.

—Tú eres la que hizo el virus que borró mi expediente criminal de Internet —dice Len. Gracias por eso.

—Uh —dice ella—. ¿Esa era yo?

—Entonces, ¿cómo está Oliver?—Pregunta Len— ¿Sigue vigilando?

—No estoy segura de que debas saber eso —dice dudosamente.

—Barry Allen —responde Len, porque eso responde tanto.

—Wow, es tan malo con lo de la identidad secreta, ¿no?

—Recibió una llamada telefónica de vosotros en la cama una vez —dice Len secamente.

Felicity bufa una risita. Ella termina saliendo una hora más tarde con una caja de cupcakes y un brinco en su paso, plenamente convencido de que Len es un amor y que ella lo amenazó a fondo, a pesar de nunca llegar realmente a la parte de las amenazas. Len sabe como cultivar aliados.

Por supuesto, como todo el mundo en el submundo criminal sabe, donde Felicity Smoak va, así sigue el vigilante de Starling City.

Len toma algunas precauciones.

No está sorprendido de encontrarse despertando en un almacén vacío un día o dos más tarde, atado a una silla.

—Flecha Verde, supongo —dice Len cordialmente—. Oh, y trajiste a tu compañera, Cherry.

—¡Speedy!

—Es bueno ver que uno de vosotros no va con el tema de color coordinado. Es muy de los 80, ¿sabes?

—Cállate —gruñe Oliver—. Estamos aquí para tener una charla contigo...

—En realidad, no es por eso que estás aquí —dice Len.

—¿...qué?

—Estás aquí porque has hecho varias amenazas conscientes contra mi vida recientemente que pude probar a satisfacción del Departamento de Policía de Central City —dice Len—. Por eso he accedido a dejar que me rastreen por si tratas de secuestrarme. Así que a menos que te sientas a la altura de correr sobre un montón de techos desconocidos o matar a algunos policías de Central City —a los que, por cierto, Barry conoce personalmente y con lo que no estará muy contento— os sugiero que estéis aquí para decir hola y huir mientras repito que deberías quedarte jodidamente fuera de mi ciudad a menos que Barry te invite explícitamente.

Oliver Queen y su compañera apenas logran evadir la emboscada de los policías. El capitán Singh entra y desata a Len, lo que Len realmente aprecia.

—Más suerte la próxima vez —le dice al tipo.

—Lo importante es asegurarse de que el Vigilante de Starling City sepa que debe quedarse donde pertenece... en Starling City —dice Singh—. Como supongo que estarás de acuerdo.

—Cien por cien.

—Acerca de Barry Allen, Snart...

—¿Sí?

Singh lo estudia durante un largo minuto.

—¿Eres la fuente de esos cupcakes que trae a veces?

—Mi compañero —dice Len—. Pero puedo engancharte.

—¿El pirómano? No, no, espera, no estoy preguntando. No quiero saberlo. Más importante: el cumpleaños de mi marido es dentro de dos semanas.

—¿Cuál es su sabor favorito?—pregunta Len con una sonrisa.

—¿Le gustan las cosas saludables?—pregunta Singh desesperanzado.

—Déjamelo a mí.

Mick gira los ojos hacia Len cuando este aparece después de organizar una reunión "accidental" con el marido de Singh para presionarlo por sus favoritos, pero disfruta del desafío a pesar de todo. (Y a juzgar por los ruidos que Len oye de la casa de Singh, va bastante bien para todos los demás involucrados, también.)

Henry Allen, que ahora es un hombre libre, se pasa una noche con una caja de cerveza y tienen una buena y larga conversación sobre compañeros conocidos en la prisión, porque algunos hábitos son difíciles de matar y los chismes del padio de la cárcel son uno de ellos. Antes de irse, Allen pone una mano en el hombro de Len y dice: —Cuida bien de Barry, Len. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Si eres el que escogió, bueno, confío en ti con él.

Allens. Siempre viendo lo bueno de la gente, el montón de locos.

Además, Mick está totalmente equivocado acerca de Len teniendo sentimientos sobre esa pequeña charla. No hubo sentimientos involucrados. Tiene alergias, eso es todo. Alergias espontáneas. Es una cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

La gente de Tierra-2, cuando finalmente aparecen, Len sólo cruza los brazos y los mira. Ambos se marchitan de inmediato.

—Se parece al alcalde cuando hace eso —siseó Jessie a su padre—. ¡No puedo gritarle al alcalde!

—¡No es el alcalde aquí!—Harry sisea de vuelta, pero también parece algo incierto.

—¿Por qué no nos saltamos las amenazas y me cuentan todo sobre cómo llegué a ser el alcalde? —Sugiere Len—. Además, ¿por casualidad conocen a alguien en su tierra con el nombre de Mick Rory...?

Vuelve a casa con una sonrisa complacida, sólo para encontrarse a un Barry que frunce el ceño.

—Hey —dice Len, yendo a poner una mano en el hombro de Barry—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Me acabo de enterar de que todo el mundo te ha estado amenazando en mi nombre —dice Barry, frunciendo el ceño— ¡No deberían! ¡Era totalmente inapropiado! Soy un adulto, y si decido confiar en ti y amarte, eso es asunto mío. ¡No tenían derecho! Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, Len.

—Oh —dijo Len—. No te preocupes por eso. Sólo muestra cuánto te quieren.

—¡Pero aún!

—Bueno —dice Len con aire pensativo—. Estoy seguro de que me puedes hacer sentir mejor. De algún modo.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo más probable es que haya alguna errata, no he tenido tiempo de repasarlo. Si veis algo, no dudéis en decírmelo y yo misma lo leeré otra vez para corregir.  
> Si tenéis oportunidad, pasad también por la historia original y dejad un comentario, los autores lo agradecen ;)


End file.
